


MY LITTLE DEVIL (NARRY)

by creativemind7



Category: Lucifer (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is the devil, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall doesn't know for sure, basically like the tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: Harry is the devil (Lucifer Morning Star) and he starts falling for a certain blonde bloke.





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning...

The angel Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and condemned to rule hell for all eternity.

Until he decided to take a vacation

When Lucifer arrived he chose a new name, Harry, Harry Styles. He had brown locks and beautiful green eyes and a dimpled smile. All women and men wanted him and he was the perfect young lad. He was only 22 or at least that's how old he looked. He's been living since the very start. Harry owned a night club called LUX. It was pretty famous and so he got a night stand every single day but he felt something missing... part of him was missing. But of course, he only ignored that because he was very stubborn. He kept his true identity secret, well at least he had Louis. Louis was his best friend who's always there to protect him. He is also a demon and likes to play around with knives. He has a few tricks up his sleeve.

Harry thought that his life was planned by God. Everything was the same old I guess for Harry until one night, one night that changed everything. He was walking outside LUX with his so called pop star friend. She was more like a one night stand that wanted to be friends with Harry and Harry just let it be. They were having a normal conversation when a van rushed by and shot her as well as Harry but another thing about Harry was that he was immortal so he survived unlike her. He truly felt sorry for her but it's not like she had a very wonderful life.

Harry sat at the piano and started playing some tune that he had composed a couple of months ago. See Harry had a love for music. He keeps playing until he notices a very handsome blonde guy standing next to him. Harry was asked some questions by the detective as he likes to call him. He begs him to let him work on the case and although Niall is not sure of how helpful he will turn out to be, he finds the other lad quite interesting.

So Harry proves himself to be a good use to the LAPD and Niall accepts because there was no way Harry was going to ever shut up. Niall was married to Liam but they separated 2 years ago because Liam was always working. Niall and Liam were both detectives and worked together. They have a daughter called Emma and she's 8 years old. They decided to at least try to be friends for their daughter's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Niall solve case after case together and Harry started to fall for the detective. He tried ignoring it, in fact, he set up therapy lessons with Dr.Linda. She always gave him good advice especially about Niall but he claims that he doesn't like him. Emma also liked Harry but Harry despised children, he thought they were taking up space in the world. Everything was well until his dear brother Zayn came down from heaven and insisted that he should go back to hell. Harry obviously refused but his brother wouldn't give up so easily. Harry didn't like many people in his life, starting with Liam, Niall's ex. He absolutely loathed him. He came up with a better name for him - Dr. Douche. Truth was that maybe somewhere deep inside he cared for Niall. Harry often thought about going back, but he wasn't quite sure that it was the best idea. He later learned more about the detective's life, like how his father died because he someone shot him. Harry had tried telling Niall that he was the devil but like everyone else, Niall thought that Harry was just joking.

Sure there were things Niall couldn't understand like how Harry was sometimes mortal and sometimes immortal, how he disappears so quickly, how strong he is and how he does that thing with his eyes, something about desire. I guess that was his specialty. However, the desire thing didn't work on Niall. Harry thought about this frequently, he couldn't understand how he made him vulnerable and how his powers don't work on him. It's quite impossible Harry thought. He assumed he was an angel but he later checked his back for any scars and he found none. 

Harry had wings once, but he cut them off. He still had scars on his back. He never really cared about them until they were stolen. He hid them in a container along with Russian nesting dolls. After the container was recovered he noticed that the wings were missing. He did his best to get them back and Zayn ended up going with him to a bidding contest. They pulled it off only to find that the wings were fake. He did end up finding the wings, only to burn them. 

Niall and Liam had a thing going on again. They kissed and Niall wanted to talk about it. Niall had started feeling something for Harry but wasn't sure it was completely true.


End file.
